Style Savvy: Halloween Debut
by Marikoxnanako
Summary: After an unexpected win at the beginner contest, the heroine has to prove she belongs in the fashion world by hosting a Halloween party at her shop.
1. Chapter 1

"Too much time spent on decorations and not enough on food," I sighed, shaking my head at the pitiful buffet table.

The boutique, silent in the early hours of the morning, lacked its usual variety of black lace dresses and tall, platformed boots. Instead, the store was decorated with cotton cobwebs, sequined spiders, paper mâché ravens, and plenty of carved pumpkins. Tall, backed chairs surrounded the several square tables set for four, draped in bat-print tablecloths.

On a normal business day the shop, "Winter Raven," would feel cramped with more than 10 customers, but with the racks and mannequins moved into storage, the expected two dozen guests-frequent shoppers, old friends, models, and brand representatives-would have plenty of room to mingle.

"Who has a Halloween party in the afternoon, anyway?" I was starting to panic and doubt the choices I had made over the last month.

I had won my first fashion contest only a few days into September, getting lucky with not only a great model, but with all my competitors sick with food poisoning. Honestly, I still don't feel like I earned that win. When I left Strata I knew it wouldn't be easy; I had prepared myself for hardship, failure, sleepless nights, and years of 2nd and 3rd place. My first contest was just a trial-a tutorial, I told myself-and anything above last place was unattainable. My model would complete her walk, no one would laugh, and I would go home to prepare for the next contest.

Winning felt surreal. My hair was in low pigtails, and I hadn't bothered with makeup. Walking out onto the catwalk was a nightmare. Cameras flashed and suddenly I was home with an award and a stack of business cards.

"A win is a win," Grace told me confidently.

Dazed, me and my tiny Gothic-Lolita shop were thrust onto the pages of magazines, jumping from scraping-by niche shop to trendy, yet off-beat boutique.

It was great for my wallet-art school wasn't cheap!-but my short time working at a big name store never prepared me for hosting parties. That lack of experience might just undo what luck handed to me.

Only four hours until my debut Halloween party.


	2. Chapter 2

I flopped down in the worn rolling chair in front of my desk. The small back room was overflowing with orphaned accessories-earrings, scarves, raven-themed boot laces-and stacks of magazines. I had finally moved my paperwork onto the iPad, which freed up precious desk space.

Fiddling mindlessly with next month's store layout, futilely trying to get my mind off the party, I sighed deeply. _Riiiiiing_, _riiiing_.

The sound made me jump, nearly dropping the tablet onto the painted concrete floor. Scrambling for my purse, I dug deep and pulled out an old flip phone, decorated with black lace bows and an oversized gothic, silver cross-a fashion statement, not a religious one.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, instantly embarrassed.

The voice on the line was firm, masculine, and a little husky.

"Oh! Good morning, Dominic." I steadied my voice, putting on my business smile.

"Good morning, Lia. Are you ready for this afternoon?"

Dominic had a pleasant tone. He only called me Lia, instead of Ophelia, when he was happy with my work. Hearing that, I relaxed, sinking down into my chair.

"Yes," I informed him, "The store is prepared and all the guests have RSVP'd."

Dominic already knew these things, as his Butler had stopped by this morning, but over time I had learned to report to him directly anyway. A shop owner needed to be confident, organized, and aware of the needs of both their customers and their investors. Grace had taught me these vital points, but it was hard to live by them.

"Hello?" Dominic's husky voice had taken on an air of annoyance. I had completely spaced out, missing his question.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so nervous..." Honesty was the best policy with Dom.

He chuckled, and repeated his question.

"What do you think about a little Halloween entertainment for the guests?"

I never would have guessed what Dominic had in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominic's idea was creative, but not well thought out. I was surprised, as a business man like him usually planned 20 steps ahead.

"I guess I have some time to work out the details..." I hesitated to agree with my boss's plan.

"Great!" Dominic replied with a bright smile and confident intensity.

I shuffled awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. Honestly, I wanted him to leave. He was older than me by a only a few years, but infinitely more successful. Dominic was like an untouchable, unreachable deity-casually handsome, with his dress shirts always unbuttoned one button too low. He was an Apollo-serious, mature, and driven, but always with a roguish grin.

I walked Dominic to the back door, thanked him for his help, and saw him off. It wasn't really goodbye or see you later, since he would be back in two hours.

My boss's visit had eaten too much of the preparation time. I still had to get into my costume, direct the caterers (arriving in an hour), and now I had to plan a murder mystery.

"So cliche..." I sighed, shaking my head.

Murder mystery parties were supposed to stay with old movies and cartoons. Since Dom had suggested it, however, I had to run with it.

"Maybe he's teasing me," I wondered aloud.

Back at my desk, I started on the party game. A murder mystery needs two things: a murderer and a victim. I had to decide, before the guests arrive, who would play what part. This was the problem.

If I picked the wrong murderer I would have a short game, and I couldn't pick myself, as that would be too obvious.

"Ah!" The lightbulb went off. I had seen an old movie with murders happening at a dinner party on TV last night.

Maybe Dom had seen it, too? I didn't have the haunted mansion, but if I could convince guests to play along, it could be a chance to redeem myself.

I could prove that I belong in this world of beautiful sharks by displaying my creativity.

With the guest list in front of me, I laughed as I planned the perfect murder mystery party. We would need way more cocktails.


End file.
